In electromagnetic communication systems, a higher gain of an antenna is associated with greater distance, superior quality, and/or increased communication throughput. Various approaches are used to increase antenna gain, but the fundamental principle is to narrow the width of the beam of the transmission, such that relatively more energy is concentrated in a relatively smaller space. As the width of the beam narrows, directing the beam toward a desired target becomes increasingly difficult.